With All My Heart
by shyheadbanger
Summary: Tavros has a hard day at work and Gamzee helps him relax. GamTav oneshot for GamTav day :)


You're on your way home from work, exhausted as all hell, after a very stressful day. Somehow, the day the only other vet decided to go on vacation was the day that everyone's pet managed to catch every disease and get injured in every way imaginable. After finally getting through all the patients, it was too late to take the express bus and you ended up stuck on an overcrowded bus that takes twice as long to get you home.

When you finally get to your stop, thankfully only a few houses away from yours, you can't wait to just walk in, eat dinner, and relax.

You turn the open the door and you hear Gamzee singing while he's cooking. You follow the delicious smell and incredible voice to find your boyfriend making a tofu stir-fry, your favourite. As he turns to get some of the ingredients next to him, you see his painted face smiling like always, just incredibly happy to be alive and worry-free. You smile a little, his happiness was always contagious and his smiles never failed to brighten up a long day.

You wrap your arms around his waist as you rest your head on his shoulder and hug him from behind. He leans into you and hums quietly as you give him a light squeeze. You kiss his jaw and nuzzle into his curly blond hair.

"Sorry I'm late," you say. "Long day at work."

"No worries, motherfucker. Shit happens." He turns his head to kiss you. His lips are soft and warm against yours and you can feel the tension in you starting to melt away.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nah, motherfucker can handle this shit. It's almost fucking done. Why don't we all up and eat in the living room and watch that bitchtits movie of yours, babe?"

"Sounds good to me." You smile a give him a light squeeze before heading to your couch.

You turn on the TV and set it to play Peter Pan. You've seen it hundreds of times, but it always helps you relax. You've loved that story ever since you were little and it always brings a smile to your face and reminds you of happy childhood memories.

Gamzee hands you a plate and sits next to you. He puts his head on your shoulder and leans into your side. You kiss his forehead before digging into your meal. The smell and taste of his cooking is incredible. The vegetables are perfectly cooked, the tofu is seasoned in just the right way, the dish is just so colourful and bright and warm. It's just what you needed to help you unwind and relax into your boyfriend's arms.

"Does a motherfucker like it?"

"It's perfect, Gamz."

"Motherfucking miracles, babe." He kisses your cheek before turning to eat his food.

You both finish your plates quickly and set them down on the coffee table. Gamzee wraps his arms around you and curls up into your chest when you lean onto the side of the couch. You rest your head on top of his and before you know it, you fall asleep.

When you wake up, you notice that you're in Gamzee's arms, covered in a blanket. The lights are off, though the TV is still on, displaying the DVD's main menu. You can't see the dishes on the table anymore and you notice that Gamzee's face is bare when you look up at him and find him asleep. His eyes open slowly, so you guess your movements woke him up. He looks at you in the dim lighting and smiles. He kisses you softly and tiredly. You lay your head down in the crook of his neck and he hums as he nuzzles into your hair.

"Did a motherfucker enjoy his nap?"

"Mmhm." You nod slightly. "Still tired though. Did I wake you?"

"Nah. Is a brother more all up and fucking relaxed? Feeling better?"

"Still a little wound up, but pretty okay. What time is it?"

"It's nine-thirty, love" he says as he checks his watch.

"Can we take a bath and then go to bed?"

"Anything my Tavbro wants." He grabs the remote and shuts off the TV.

Gamzee goes to the bathroom to prepare the bathtub while you go and get pajamas for you and your boyfriend. You grab some towels from the dryer. They're still warm as you hold them against you.

When you walk into the bathroom, You find Gamzee already in the tub. You quickly undress and go to join him in the warm water. You go to sit on the opposite side of him, just wanting to feel the warmth of the water around you as you close your eyes. Gamzee goes to pick up the bottle of shampoo, but drops it in the water, startling you and splashing you.

"Oops, sorry Tav. Shit's hard to grab sometimes, ya know?"

You grin mischievously. "I have a way of making up for it."

"Oh? What does a brother have in mi-"

You cut him off by splashing water at him. You giggle at his shocked face, eyes closed and mouth open. He wipes his eyes before giggling and smiling as well.

"Oh it is on, motherfucker!" He splashes you back, laughing harder than before. You throw some water on him in retaliation. You two spent a while splashing each other and laughing like little children before you tire yourselves out and calling a truce.

Gamzee opens his arms towards you and you move to settle into his chest. He wraps one arms around you, the other successfully getting the shampoo bottle this time. He pours the soap onto his fingers and washes your hair. You sigh as his fingers massage your scalp. He takes the detachable nozzle of the tub to rinse off your hair before getting the conditioner. When his fingers get into your hair again, you lean up and kiss his jaw, nuzzling into him. You struggle to stay awake, but eventually drift off as he continues to wash you.

Gamzee wakes you up so you can get out of the bath. You grab one of the towels that managed to stay dry during your splash fight and dry yourself off before getting into your pajamas. Your hair is still pretty wet, but you can't be bothered to care as Gamzee's arms wrap around your waist from behind. He kisses your cheek before lifting you up and spins you around. You let out a squeal in surprise. Gamzee laughs at your surprised noise and you can't help but join in. He sets you back down onto the ground and you turn to face him and wrap your arms around his neck. You kiss him deeply, your hands going through his damp blond curls. His hands touch your neck softly and lovingly. You two eventually part when breathing becomes a necessity. You look into his gorgeous eyes, filled with love and adoration.

"You're so motherfucking cute, Tav." He gives you a quick peck on the lips before letting go of you. You don't want to part from him, so you bring him closer to you.

"Gamzee?"

"What is it, babe?"

"Carry me?"

He lets out a small laugh. "Of course. Hang on tight, sweetheart."

He lifts you up and carries you bridal-style to your bedroom. He lays you down on the unmade bed and climbs on top of you, pulling the covers around you two before curling into a ball and settling into your chest. You wrap your arms around him.

"Goodnight, Gamz."

"'Night, Tavbro. Love you so motherfucking much."

"I love you too. With all my heart."


End file.
